Laws of the Universe
by noctepanther
Summary: Angels and Demons is a pretty good book. Works well in real life, too. PDLD Oneshot.


_**Laws of the Universe**_

_I'm writing this for my older sister, squirt23. This is my first time writing in the Gilmore Girls section, and is a huge break from my normal areas of fandom. So yeah...enjoy. I do not own Gilmore Girls. Yay. _

She was an angel. Everywhere she went, a bit of light trailed after, shimmering within her brown locks. Emotions flowed freely from her blue eyes, whether it be silver trails of tears or shining stars of mirth.

How he longed to dam those rivers, to reach for that celestial body.

But, how could he? He who was mortal, he who was so unworthy. A brief touch of her ivory skin was enough to make his own burn with the passion and desire of sin. He was a demon, a symbol of wicked ways. Often, the nightmares of the world would call him the Seducer, the object of desire and want. He was evil brought into human form, the way she was innocence and all that was good in the world.

Her fair and pure wings would crumble under the pressure of the world, the responsibilities she brought upon herself. He wanted to lift her above it all, deliver her back to the Heaven where she belonged. This world was too cruel for such a fragile being. He wanted to take her in his arms and protect her from all that was evil on this planet, all the corruption in this universe. This saint, this angel, this holy being above all others, even God himself...she did not deserve this. She deserved a knight, a warrior who would give his life for her.

Oh, how many times had he tried to be that person, to step into such a role. But, he couldn't, just couldn't. All the chances life gave to him, he let them fly by as if they meant nothing. Why? Why was he so weak-willed, so hesitant? Every time he waited, he would only hurt himself. He would only hurt. Tristan, Dean, Jess, Logan...they were all unworthy of her.

Well then, what makes him godly enough to win her heart? He sits in the dark corner, demon tail twitching back and forth, drowning crimson drinks of blood. She stands far away, radiating hope and love, feathery wings outstretched. A false smile is sketched upon her delicate features, and eyes dart back and forth, as if to say, "_Let me escape! Your words mean nothing to me! I only want to rise above, to fly home. Take your forked tongues and eat your own words. See the malice you feed to others! Let me leave..._" What makes him worthy enough to ease her pain?

Forked tongues...didn't he have one of those as well? What made him so different than those others who haunted her? He wasn't...he was the same. So why did he think he wasn't? He would be the same as the others, doomed to lust after her. Couldn't he just accept that fact?

The dark-red fluid dribbles down his stubbled chin as more of the poisoned liquor flies down his throat. Reveling and despising the taste at once, he refills his glass, watching with great interest as the acid pours from the opaque bottle in a great arc, falling with little droplets into the lake of the clear goblet. Pointed teeth were shown to the world as the snake-like tongue cleared the former taste from his lips. The drink would make it all the pain go away, it always did.

Across the room, his golden angel watches with interest. Eyes switch from the crowded floor to his gloomy corner, as if wondering if it is okay to look. Finally, after locking her gaze with his for more than two seconds, she starts to make her way towards him until conversation is forced upon her. And she still continues to match their eyes together while making the small-talk of which she loathed.

And then she finishes her talk, and is forcefully on her path towards him again. He could feel it with each step, this power of holiness that burned his sinful body.

Soon, she is standing over him, almost destroying him with her strength. A true smile appears on her face, as if this is what she has been waiting for her whole life. His tail twitches in anticipation, eyes eager for more. Words pass through them, unspoken. But, they don't need to be given voice. Why bother with it, when so much more can be learned in this way? Soon, almost all is known about each other, and it as if he has her blessing. Her blessing...her blessing...her blessing..._There it is. That is what sets him apart, able to exist in her world._

It was all he needed, maybe even more. With those words, they became one, a strange being and sight to all around them. A devil and a holy being? How could that be? It was impossible, it defied all known laws. It wasn't right. But, what did that matter to them, those who were lost in the fantastical worlds of love and lust?

Demon and Angel...joined together. And still, they lived. Still, they were whole, bodies still breathing, even if it were a bit slower and heavier than it was before. Wings fluttered in happiness, tail whipped around, as if in ecstasy. This was right, this was what was meant to be.

Let the universe be damned.

_Yes, that's the end. Take what happens after this as you will. Hmm...I'm not too sure what I think of this one, as of yet. I have one area that I particularly like, but I would much prefer to hear what you all think. Please, review, and make it constructive. Although, I never mind hearing that you loved it Oh, and let me know if all the tenses are right. I'm not too sure about some areas, but I think I did everything right. Thank you. _


End file.
